everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilac Girl's Diary
You may see her page right here:http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Lilac_M._Girl Chapter 1:A Day of Goodbye Hello I sat in my table,thinking of the happenings in my life.My dad called me,"Lilac,let's go to finish your papers".I sat at my desk,still thinking,while I signed lousily.I was always thinking of the lives of students,the teachers,and how good the academics are.My dad distracted me from my thoughts,"Lilac,are you daydreaming again?.I quickly replied to my father and said,"Nothing.".I wemt to sign the final form,and went to write on my notebooks for my entrance exams.I was feeling sleepy and tired,so I tried to close my eyes,but my thoughts distracted me.I decided to clean my room and fix my backpack for my first day.Sigh.How would this life end? Chapter 2:First Day at School Ever After High I wasn't used to this fancy school,so I walked to the entrance,feeling kinda sick and shy.I quickly tripped on a rock put by the mischievious Kitty Cheshire,but I sparkled my eyes on this boy who helped me get up.I said "Goodbye" in a soft voice.I ran to my new locker,which was next to Bernadette Boyegan,my unexpected roomie.I thought of putting stripes to my wallpaper,but I decided to just put my Rock Faeries,Tailor Quick,and One Reflection posters while the wallpaper remains white.I put some little jars which are labeled "Quotes,School Supplies,and Other Stuff."I took a cozy nap,and went to Baba Yaga's room. Chapter 3:Getting to Rewrite My Destiny I get to say to Baba Yaga that I pick Crownculus,Grimnastics,Home Evilnomics,and Muse-ic.I get to keep in touch with my parents with my new MirrorPad which I bought on the Mirror Store.I quickly put my MirrorPad aside and got ready for my first class,Grimnastics.I went to the Field and I stretched my arms.I tripped upon a golden book,and then appeared the mad Madeline Hatter.She said that the book was the Storybook of Legends,the book that lets you decide if you follow your destiny or rewrite it.I said that I don't like my Mother's ways,so Madeline jumped up and down and she said that I was a "Rebel". Chapter 4:Getting to Know The School I saw my locker,and I saw a parchment attahced to it.I quickly got it,and it said "Hi! You must be new here.We want to know your name.Don't be shy.I'm Ashlynn,and I'm with Hunter and Ross.See you at the Book End Boutique!Love,Ashlynn Ella."I quickly raced to the Boutique wearing my pumps,an argyle sweater,and my necklace.I finally get to know my BFFAs!This is gonna be a great day at Ever After High. Chapter 5:New People Friends I get to know Ashlynn,Hunter and Ross very quickly.I was really excited to buy new clothes.I bought a purple backpack with pink stripes,a pink pair of heels,and a blue sweater.It costs 770 gold charms,and forunately,I got 2000 of it.So I only have 1230 gold charms.I went to buy food at Gramma Jane's,which costs 145 gem charms.I gave Gramma Jane 599 gem charms.I only have 454 gem charms and 1230 gem charms.I went back to school when a tall girl with a green dress,blonde hair with fair skin,black stilettos and purple leggings.Our conversation went like this: TG:Oh my gee,Tomboy! You're late for Geography class.Now Headmaster Grimm will scold you!!! Lilac:You must be the tomboy! You're like 67 minutes late for class,and that no one cares about your self-renowned beauty! With a flick of my match,the girl turned to a frog.A green,stinky frog.Something I would always be disgusted of.I winked the frog and said.... Ashlynn chuckled and Ross giggled,while Hunter stayed laughing in the hallway.We went to Geo class,and sad to say,it was the 'END'of the Geo Class.I might underestimate that frog girl.But I couldn't underestimate Headmaster Grimm. Chapter 6:A Hard Decision,An Easy Living It was March 21,Legacy Day,where,yeah,you choose to follow your destiny.I got up my bed,washed my face and got dressed.I was planning to wear majestic clothes,but sticked to the original plan my parents made.A white dress which was cut up to the knees,purple boots,a short,blue cape,and a gold bracelet.Hoooo! This is my chance to proclaim my destiny.5,4,3,2,1..... Gosh.This was fierce.All the students were looking at me,and my palms were sweaty.Okay,this is it.Go Lilac. Before I could say "Royal",my heart stopped beating.My lips were white.I was going to fall and I felt dizzy.Then my world went black. Chapter 7:What Did Just Happen? I blinked twice.Where was I?I rubbed my eyes and saw a tall figure with tiger scars.He looked like much my friend from Monster High,Clawd Wolf.Then I remembered.It was Ross,the one who've I met with Ashlynn and Hunter.He sounded kinda sad.Maybe because I'm his friend? Possibly.Well it's 9:47 am.I'm lying in this hospital bed for an hour and I wanted to know what happened to me and why was I in a hospital bed?I asked Ross softly,"Um,Ross,w-w-why am I in a hospital b-b-b-bed?"while trembling in fear."It's okay.You're fine.You just had a rare hallucination that which made you faint."The long explanation of Ross.For some reason I like it.Wait a second.OH MY GOSH! He was the one who got me up when I tripped!I should have known! I was like staring at him when it first came to my mind. Chapter 8:Finally Free I was allowed to go back to school,and so I went.I got back to my locker and saw Berna like acting all fidgety and stalking Ross on her phone.For a month I knew that Berna likes Ross,and I didn't acted helpless on that hospital bed.I remembered when my eyes sparkled before him.I was just well,being dreamy when he helped me.But I cannot tell Berna about that because 1)she will be mad at me for being with her Ross 2)annoyed because I'm so talkative.I sat down on my bed and opened my MyChapter and scrolled all down and chatted my best friend Cerise Hood.She was friendly and kind of smart,but she is also cheesy and sometimes aggressive.I hexted Cerise and said I waited for about 2 minutes until Cerise hexted. I went to the Castleteria and saw Apple White.I don't want to be mean but she is the most vain girl in Ever After High.More than Lizzie.She is like the queen of everything! Anyway,there's much more for me.. THE END (P.S Hope You Liked Her Diary!-Alexa) Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction